Final Destination Trilogy: The Lucky Ones
by FrostyFlakes
Summary: A submit your own character story! I need 4 males and 4 females! Thanks!
1. Application Forms and Info

Hi! I'm back and I'm restating my Final Destination trilogy story I left on hiatus a long, long time ago. And yes, I said _trilogy. _And from this story onwards, it's a submit your own character story! Actually, you get to choose from 8 character outline and mold it into your own creation. I need 4 males and 4 females for the story to kick start the story. Please submit your characters! Thanks in advance! The scenario could take place anywhere, so guess wher eit takes placeh

The Exotic Club Dancer (Female):

The Gambler:

The Tourists:

The Tourists:

The Exotic Club Host:

The Dealer:

The Conman (Male):

The Performer:

To join, please fill up this application slips! You can submit up to two characters! In the case of multiple characters for one spot, I'll ask somebody special to pick!

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Past (optional):

Swears/Drinks:

Others:

Please submit!


	2. Character Sheet and Spots Available

Hiaz! This is an authors note to tell you who had been taken, and obviously I need 5 more to kick start the story. Oh yeah, you are allowed to submit two characters. Also, characters who weren't chosen get to have a scene in the story, maybe more! So, everybody! See the application board!

I might need to touch up on some of the characters, so please don't hate me for refining them a bit, okay? And I also created one character of my own, if you don't mind! I need 1 more male and female character for the Tourist #2 and Performer!

**TAKEN!**

1:The Exotic Dancer: Natalie Perters

Age: 25

Pesonality: Nice and bubbly, thou sometimes mean.

Physical Appearence: Medium height, short brown hair, gray eyes, she wears a blue dancing top with frills and a matching blue pants and sparkly blue shoes.

Drink/Smoke: She's like her brother addicted to drugs.

Others: Inherited her brothers car after he died, but when her older brother Rory died things went downhill for her.

2: The Conman

Name: Tony James

Age:25

Personality: Tony is a sly dog, to say the least. He loves to take advantage of people, and is not afraid to throw his own family under a bus to save his own skin.

Appearance: He has slicked black hair, blue eyes and sharp eyebrows. He often wears a greasy t-shirt with a black jacket and tight blue jeans, with white trainers.

Past; Tony was an evil kid, always in trouble, and often getting arrested when he was 18 and 19 years old. He finally turned his life around when he saw his best friend die in a freak accident. Two years after the accident, he reverted to his bad ways.

Swears/Drinks: Both.

3: The Exotic Club Host

Name: Jefferey Cinders

Age: 49

Personality: Jeffrey is an old dog, with a big sense of loyalty. He always cracks jokes in a monotone voice, but is still funny.

Appearance: His hair is starting to grey, but still has streaks of black in it. His face is quitethin, nostrils fairly wide. He wears a white shirt and black suite trousers, with polished black shoes. When hosting, he adds on a black jacket and a bow tie.

Past: Jeffrey Cinders has a daughter called Lucy Cinders

Swears/Drinks: He dosen't do both. Exept maybe whiske.

4: The Gambler

Name: Rose Milano

Age: 22

Personality: Logical, sly, and incredibly smart. Has a bit of a bad girl streak but she's really kind and brave. Feminist who gets angry really fast when hearing guys underestimating or insulting woman. Sarcastic sense of humor.

Appearance: Tall and slim with wavy reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. Has a tattoo of vines surrounding her right wrist in a way that it resembles a tattooed bracelet. Kinda pale with bright red lips. Wears long dangly earings along with another pair of small black ringlet piercings. Has a green pendant.

Past: Normal family except for the fact that her brother died a few years ago. She went to Brown University for two years but dropped out to be a photographer. Her friends took her to Vegas once and they started a secret gambling team and won a boatload of cash, prompting her to go solo and she began to gamble ALOT. Not so much slot machines but more cards.

Swears/Drinks: She swears when frustrated and smokes VERY lightly. Doesn't drink.

Others: Has a Harley motorbike and is trained in judo.

5: The Dealer

Name: Simon Black

Age: 25

Personality: Laughs at times he isn't supposed to, and tries to get along with people. A bit mean when his dead sister is mentioned.

Appearance: Straight blond hair and shining green eyes, white shirt under a black coat, black pants and black shoes.

Past: Was present when his sister, Jen Black, was killed in a car crash two years ago.

Swear/Drink: Swears a lot, Drink sometimes, Doesn't smoke.

Other: Has a gold ring on middle finger.

6: The Tourist #1

Name: Rubie Redstone

Age: 29

Personality: Practical, straightforward and blunt, she used these personality 10 years ago to build her own jewelery branch. Till these date, she has no regrets for leaving her family to come to the jewelery buisness.

Appearance: Red head with bangs, ruby earrings and a long magneta dress, she looks stunning, that is enhanced by her ruby-red high heels.

Past: Left her family to go into the jewelery buisness.

Swears/Drinks: Swears and drinks, smokeslightly.

Other: She is VERY rich.

**And now for the Cameo characters!**

**Cameo:**

1: Natalie's Dancer Friend

Name: Lucy Cinders

Age: 21

Personality: Lucy has a bubbly personality, and is hardly shy.

Appearance: Lucy prefers to wear a short sleeved light pink tshirt which ends just above her belly and three quarter length jeans. She likes to wear sandals in the sun, an wears trainers otherwise. When dancing,she wears a costum of a blue vest and a blue tight fitting trousers.

Past: Nothing much. Loved dancing and grew up to the job. Hey, i said it was nothing much.

Swears/Drinks: No, but she does party drinks.

Has a tattoo on her belly of a star.


	3. Last Slots and Story's Starting Date

Hi guys! I have officially selected the characters, and those who weren't chosen appears as cameo characters! Thanks! Now here's for the last two slots!

7: The Tourist #2

Name: Hunter Castle

Age: 21

Personality: Quite rebellious and street smart but bores easily. He is also fun loving and can be pretty childish.

Appearance: Shortish dark hair, dark eyes and a single pierced ear. He is quite lanky, tending to wear hoodies and jeans plus he is usually listening to music on his ipod.

Past (optional): Parents divorced when he was 7, Mom died a year later so lived with his rich Dad who's a successful buissness man whom paid for this vacation as a birthday present.

Swears/Drinks: Swears alot and drinks socially.

Others: He loves motorcycles

8: The Performer

NAME: Phoebe Matthews

AGE: 21

PERSONALITY: Highly strung Drama Queen who is a sweet and romantic but has a outspoken and gossiping side - she knows everything and everyone through her many contacts. She is known to do anything to get her own way.

APPEARANCE: long blonde wavy hair tied in a side ponytail, hazel eyes, athletic build, 5ft 7ins wears skinny jeans, v neck red top, demin waistcoat and wedge heels

PAST: n/a

SWEARS/DRINKS: not really except for when she's angry/fustrated

OTHERS: Has a charm bracelet from her grandma which she wears all the time.

She drives a volkswagan Beetle in sky blue

**CAMEO CHARACTERS:**

1:Rosalind Parsons

Job: Agent/ Publicist

2: Many other contacts

Job: Contacts

3: One unnamed ex boyfriend

4:

Name: Rosemary Fielder

Age: 26

Personality: Nice at the least, extreamly laid back even though she has no house.

Physicaly: Taller than a lot of people, skinny, short wavy black hair, blue eyes, wen not preforming she wears jeans and red sweatshirts.

Smokes/Drinks/Swears: Smokes only.

Other: Lives in the back of her black chevy HHR.

Thanks! The story will be starting either today, tommorow or the day after!


	4. Gambling with Death

A/N Notes: Okay! Here's the beginningof the story! It's very short, but it will gradgually get longer! The premonition is like a few chapters away! Enjoy! The first chapter describes the first four characters I'm introducing! Hopefully you like how the story's going, because there will be twists coming soon!

Ting ting ting ting ting! The slot machined screamed as coins were coughed out of the machine. Rose Manilo sighed. That's why she hated playing slots. I mean, it was so simple to beat the artificial intelligence! She figured out that to get the three lucky sevens, she needed to wait 2.3 seconds before stopping the first wheel from spinning, 1.8 seconds for the second and 5 seconds for the third. She rather play cards, because humans are better sighed again as she twirled her red-brown hair as she picked up her winnings and left the slot machine. Something that was silver and sharp gleamed on top of the machine, sparkling, as though as it was afraid of someone.....or something.

A security cemara above her started following her. When she moved out of it's sight, it switched to the next. A guy scrawled at the CCTV screen, eyeing Rose angrily, cursing her. How was he going to get rid of her? Assasins? No, that ruin his buisness. Kidnapping? Nope, that's worse. If it failed, he'd be dead. Then what? His mind drifted off to his private jet. He suddenly lit up. Yes! An accident! I could kill her without harming myself! That's perfect! He smiled as he thought of it.

* * *

Simon Black sighed. The hand he receives everytimefor this session was horrible. The players were winning more than losing. He looked at the few people playing. A woman with red hair and a magenta dress played with her poker face, staring intently at him. Another guy, this time looking shifty, had slicked black hair, blue eyes and sharp eyebrows. Hah. He looked like the devil's associate. He looked at the last person. He had short black hair, dark eyes, which remind him of soulless spirits for no particular reason and a pierced ear. He yamned loudly as he shaked his leg. Simon laughed curtly. The whole group stared at him, like he was insane or something. Simon quickly covered his mouth and blush, before asking the red head girl to unviel her cards.

Rubie exerted more force on her stress stick. She was really nervous. Blackjack was a game where the money rolled in quickly as it rolled out. She had a measly score of 18 added up all together and knew she could never win this round. She broke her stress stick, which was quite a shock to her. The stress stick has been living with her for the past four months and it didn't reach the breaking point. Anyway, she didn't care as she opened her cards. To her shock, she was paid rather than reduced. It turned out the banker had less. Maybe today's her lucky day, Rubie thought.

Tony shifted his eyes, before switching his seven clubs for four hearts. He had to high of a score and needed to cheat. He needed, and wanted the money. He felt no regrets, and he knew that no one was looking at him. Or so he thought.

The camera stared at the table, as the man scrawled. That banker was lousy. Didn't he know how to cheat!? He was being outdone by a conman and he didn't even realise! And how can his luck be so terrible, he got beaten by a girl with only 18 score? And the guy with shortish black hair? He had been table hogging and winning! He was pissed at that group. Very pissed. He guy banged his fist on the table. They all must go. Because of this, they all must go. I won't give out my money so easily. He smiled as he called his henchman.

A/N: Do you like it? Now, it's not death planning their deaths but a shady guy! And, as a little easter egg, hints of their future deaths are in this few introductory chapters! Enjoy guessing!


	5. Rising To The Occation

A/N: Hi! Second real chapter is up and of course, the other characters will be introduce and, for all you lovely reviewers/readers out there, the premonition will start at this chapter! Hallelujah! Enjoy the carnage and pray your character won't be first in line!

Natalie Peters, who worked at _Dante's Club _sighed deeply. She had a performance up with her best friend Lucy Cinders, and the last _few _times she checked, there was a disaster every time they performed together. Like one time, Lucy accidentally made a racist joke that put off a famous African-American, and Natalie accidentally kicked the musician's stand while coming upstage, causing the club wires to drop, nearly electrocuting a girl. Thankfully, the girl's boyfriend came in time or Natalie would be spending her time in the police station cell, wearing orange jumpers that smelled like they hadn't been washed for a few years. How did she know? Blame her for taking illegal drugs. She was lucky she was under aged at that time so she only got a 10 year jail sentence. Last year, a kindly manager hired her to join this exotic club, where only the rich and famous could attend. She now has been earning money and enjoying her life with her best friend, Lucy.

"Okay, Lucy, Natalie, time to go on stage! remember, take deep breaths! And don't trip over wires!" a monotonous voice came out, and Natalie smiled. The old, kindly Jeffrey Cinders, Lucy's father. He got her out of many troubles many times, which she was embarrassed off. She swinged the door, and exited. Natalie had forgotten her to wear her lucky scarf _again_.

Lucy sighed. She broke chopsticks outside the stage, waiting for Natalie to arrive. She tossed a broken piece behind her, and an 'ouch' surprised her. Lucy turned around. "Oh I'm so sorry Dad! I really didn't see you!" Jeffrey smiled, and hurried Natalie. " Don't worry. And get going! Also, remember that African-Americans don't take kindly to-" "Chocolate!" Natalie smiled and giggled, dragging Lucy towards the stage. Suddenly Natalie realised they screwed up again. Jeffrey was supposed to introduced them before they made their grand entrance! Shit! Natalie thought, before pulling Lucy back stage, embarrassed beyond belief.

As they stumbled in, Phoebe Matthews laughed. "Ha! That was the funniest thing I've seen since the Simpsons." Lucy sticked out her tongue at Phoebe before stalking away. Phoebe shake her head silently giggling to herself. Well, I can't wait for them to be fired. She shuddered. What so scary about fired anyway? You just need to find another job, like she did.

The security camera ominously watched the two girls and the old man, and the person behind it wasn't exactly joyous over this mistake. _Again_!? He thought, slamming the table angrily. _Are these two airheads ever going to get it right?! And the old tofu head! He should have went out instead of hurrying them! Has their head dissolved under the bright light?! I have to get rid of them. And I meant **permanently**_. He sneered before switching to the camera, showing the scene of the supposed accident. He leaned back, watching the carnage that was about to happen.

* * *

A guy in black suit walked towards the back of the exotic club, then held the back of Jeffrey, before he had the chance to introduce. " The boss wants to see you and the girls. And I meant now."

"Okay. Natalie, Lucy! boss wants to see us!"

Natalie shivered. Oh my gosh, is he going to fire us for being lousy? I hope not! I'd rather die than be in that position. Looks like I have to go. Please God, let there be a miracle! "Coming!" Natalie said as sweetly as possible. Phoebe had seen what happen. Oh, this will be great! She can't wait to tell what happened in the boss room to the others! This'll make juicy gossip! I'd better follow! Phoebe followed them behind, as silent as an assassin.

They walked towards the bright flashy neon lights, towards their deaths.

* * *

Hunter turned around, after being annoyed be a guy in black for a long time. He was busy, trying to concentrate when this idiot came around. He wanted to give the asshole a tongue lashing but before he could do anything the guy shouted loudly.

" The boss wants to see you guys. He has a surprise for all of you. And it's a ironic one." The guard chuckled at his words, and Hunter felt his heart pump harder when he heard those words. He knew that sarcasm was lined in those words. He looked at the faces of the other players, and the banker. The red one rolled her eyes, before standing up. The sly one smirked as he too began standing up. The loser shuffled slowly towards the guard, his eyes darting. Hunter sighed as he followed them.

And sure, they really will be having a surprise of their lives.

* * *

Rose Malino was randomly walking about, finding a table to sit in and gamble when a guard walked towards her.

"You have been invited to gamble with the boss, and you'll probably wished you never did."

Rose smiled. This looks exciting. She can't wait to do so. The boss? Her? She felt flattered. And what do they mean when they said "you'll probably wished you never did."?

Rose followed them, and she'd really wish she never did.

* * *

The group of selected people arrived at the lift lobby, where they had been told to wait for a special lift that will bring them to the boss's floor. Simon had never seen it before, and he was scared. Phoebe strolled towards the guards. " The boss wanted to see me. He told me to pair up with Nat and Lucy." Phoebe lied blatantly, checking her fingernails. The guards were puzzled, but still let her through. Lucy sighed as they waited for the lift, glaring at each other when the opportunity arrived.

A security camera watched them, the viewer amused. _A girl had volunteered her self to be death's victim!? A first I've ever seen! Ah, I guess for her stupidity, she will die, because stupid people don't deserve to live in this world. _His finger was on a button, waiting for them to board the lift before sending them to their doom.

The lift arrived, as it's big doors welcomed them. Rubie shivered. It looks like jaws. Like it will clamp you up. The same thoughts were on everyone's head, except Tony. Tony was thinking about the money he might receive from the boss, instead. They entered, where Lucy went in last, smiling at the doors for no particular reason.

The man smiled._ Soon_, he thought, _soon. Soon they will be gone! They had it coming_. _They had it coming_.

The lift dinged as Lucy exited. Just as she was about to leave, she tripped, as if a supernatural force did it.

The man smiled as he pressed the button. _Goodbye, first blood_.

Lucy tripped, as half off her body sticked out of the elevator. Jeffrey rushed to pick her up when the lift suddenly dropped, and in shock, Lucy was severed into half the blood spraying towards the trapped people's face. All of them were screaming, especially Jeffrey and Natalie. But before Jeffrey could mourn, the lift's left window shattered, the wind pulling Jeffrey out as his neck snapped when it hit the lift's golden pole. The lift scraped off half his body as it dragged down, reducing his body till no more.

Rubie screamed as a cable entered the lift carriage, and it aimed for her neck, before tying itself around her and pulling her head and body forward, thrusting wildly as her body was flunged, smashed and strangled outside the lift.

Phoebe, Rose and Simon screamed, as the lift suddenly bent awkwardly, shoving Phoebe down the glass as it broke, and Phoebe falling to the fountain below. But she didn't stop right there. She didn't want to die like that. She held onto Simon's leg as they both fell, snapping their necks at the fountain's base and tip, Simon speared on top, his head having a golden angel through it and Phoebe below in the water, dead as a rock.

The lift then continued freefalling, as Natalie, Rose, Tony and Hunter left inside, redused by more than half already. One of the lift's metal pole snapped, flying into Rose's head, obliterating half of her head as the pole went through, breaking Tony's neck. Natalie screamed with Hunter when her trouser's frills got caught between th falling lift and the wall, dragging her upwards as her body quickly dissapeared, blood and organs spraying at Hunter's face. Hunter screamed as the elevator finally reached the seventh floor, and he was bout to be crushed to bits. He screamed as he suddenly found himself outside the elevator, opening it's jaws of death for them to enter.

A/N: How did you like it? So here's the death list.

1: Lucy Cinders

2: Jeffrey Cinders

3: Rubie Redstone

4: Simon Black/Phoebe Matthews

5: Simon Black/Phoebe Matthews

6: Rose Milano

7: Tony James

8: Natalie Perters

9: Hunter Castle

Do you like the list? Cause I do!


	6. A Fateful Twist

A/N: Hi! There is going to be a big twist in this chapter, and it's going to shock you guys. Somebody dies for real, and it's not Lucy Cinders!

Hunter Castle screamed. He knew what demise they'll have if they enter the elevator, and he knew he'd have to stop it. Or a horrible fate will befall upon them.

"Stop! Don't get into the fucking elevator! It'll crash!" Hunter started shaking the victims, yelling these words of warning into their ears.

Rubie Redstone was not at all impressed. Had he escape from the funny farm? She rolled her eyes before stepping into the elevator. Hunter saw this, and he wasn't going to let anyone, and he meant _anyone_, enter the lift. He stretched his lanky hands and pulled Rubie out, and she tripped. Rubie was furious. Oh, she wanted to throw her newly deceased stress stick at this insane fellow without manners, hollering about like a fool. She got up, brushed her dress and loudly proclaimed Hunter was an idiot.

As much as Hunter needed to save them, his pride was hurt, and nothing came before his pride. He rudely shoved Ruby, and her elbow banged into the lift's top arrow button. The elevator started rising, and the henchman looked around, dazed, as they did not know what to do at this point of time. A security camera was watching them, and it's viewer severely infuriated. _Blarg! Shit people are always ruining my big fucking plot! Those stupid henchman! I'll decapitate them! Chop them! Bash their heads in! ARGH! That's it! I'm hunting them one by one. But for now... _The viewer half-smiled as he pressed the trigger button.

The group of survivors got into a huge argument, some siding with Hunter, like Natalie and Simon, who had experienced visions like this or siblings have gone. The rest sided with Rubie, well, except for Phoebe who was enjoying the argument. The lift was free falling down and they had no idea that their lives could be gone in another few seconds. The lift mercilessly decended, Phoebe was the only one to see the lift crashing down, and had a split second to scream for all of them to duck, which she and most of them did.

The lift crashed, as an explosion of glass, metal and real gold scattered into the surrounding, far and wide. Hunter didn't know what happened, for he heard a duck and thought of Donald Duck, momentarily forgetting to go down. For this unfortunate moment, a shard of metal flew into his eye, exploding out his left eye socket with a crushed eyeball, brain matter and gore flew out, covering most of the survivors. But death did not stop there. To make things more gory, and more appetizing for him, a large piece of glass went through his right eye socket, splattering on the survivors behind him blood, brain matter and...and eye.

A/N: How did you like my filler chapter! And oh! The visionary is dead! How will the list go from here!? Will it be the same? Slightly different? Or a whole change of plans?


	7. Of Old And New

A/N: Hi! Sorry I didn't update for like, 10 days. I had project work, then I caught this stupid ear infection that irritates me so much and a sore throat. Anyway, the show must go on, like what Jeffrey would say. Okay, I'll tell you something. As a little gift for not updating, I make this preposition. Someone will die in this chapter, and if you could tell me the signs to her death, your character will skip death! Isn't this amazing? Okay, I'm getting hyped up already! And please, PM me if you find out the signs, don't post it in your reviews, because I want this to be top secret! Thanks!

_28 days after Hunter's death:_

Lucy Cinders sighed loudly, as she placed her fist into her hoodie pockets. She was on leave. Not that she wanted it, but the casino's boss ordered it. There's 2 more days left till she could return to work, and it was taking _too_ long. She walked past a brick wall, as she thought of what happened during the....tragedy at the casino.

_It took a millisecond for Lucy to register what happened. And when she did, she shrieked. Somebody just died in front of her! She shut her eyelids as tight as she could, so she could forget the scene in front of her eyes. She hadn't knew people were jelly-like when objects hit them. She could hear the screams of others, and she could feel the fear of everyone. It wasn't a pretty sight and she knew this would be a mental scar for some. She just sat there, until the police came to interrogate her. At this point of time, she would rather be questioned than facing a corpse, so brutally killed. She was led to a room, where she finally opened her eyes. The bright light pierced her eyes, as she came face to face with a police officer._

_" Lucy Cinders. Now, I'm going to skip questioning you first, because, I have something important to tell you."_

_"Wha....What is it?"_

_"You, and the others, might be in danger."_

_"Wh...Why?"_

_"Have you heard of the flight 180 curse?"_

_"Ye...yeah."_

_"The roadway crash?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"The Devil's Flight curse?"_

_"Now I was involved in that one."_

_"You were? How?"_

_"Uhhmmmm......I sold cotton candy there, for a temp job. A piece of the roller coaster nearly severed me into half, but thankfully, a slipped on a cotton candy."_

_"The officer laughed, before proceeding to question her. 30 minutes later, she was allowed to leave. She still remembered the officer's words. Now be careful, and looked out for signs._

Lucy smiled, as she passed a creaky old flat. For fun, Lucy looked at the posters on the wall, that were drooping, almost falling. There was an advertisement on tap class. She laughed. An advertisement on a brand of drinking water. Lastly, and advert on sales of old, and rusty stuff. Lucy laughed, as she continued walking past the alley. The clouds turned dark, as she hurried.

A water pipe, leading water to the old flat started malfunctioning. After 50 long years without repair, damages were starting to show, as cracklines appear, water dripping on the floor. Rain started drizzling, as Lucy increased her pace.

A old lady living in the flats above, started turning on the tap to wash her clothes, by hand, when the phone suddenly rang. The old lady hobbled to the phone, forgetting about the tap.

Due to the surge of water, the water pipe started to break, as pieces of metal fell.

Lucy rushed towards the alley's exit, before stopping to take a breather, in front of the water pumps. She took a large breath in, when the water pipe exploded, sending metal shards towards her body, criss-crossing her torso. Lucy screamed, nut the amount of water, and the force knocked her now weak body down, as her head smashed into a large metal shard, splitting her head. Blood, mixing with the water and rain, was washed away into the drain, while her corpse lay, dead.


	8. Saw

A/N: Sorry for not posting for, like, a year! It felt bloody long to me! Really! I miss you guys! Okay, sadly to say, no one actually got all the clues...so it's time to panic! Who will be next? Jeffrey? Or Rubie? Or_ Natalie? _It's time to find out who loses their head!

Tony dreamed. It was an unusual thing. He had never had a dream for two years, and the dream was a peculiar one. He was running from something in an alley, and he felt frightened. His hair stood on their ends as he shouted.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

No answer. Tony started to slow down, his running changing into a slow jog. He started to felt calm and steady. There was nothing to be afraid of. it's just a dream. Nothing will happen. Tony convinced himself as he slowed his pace, until something brushed againts his leg. Tony jumped back as he turned around. A black cat mewed at him, before swishing it's tail and marching away poignantly. Tony let out a relieved sighed as he turned around forcefully. Unfortunately, his black jacket hooked onto something, as the force propelled him back, and something slashed his neck.

Tony screamed as he awoke in his motel room, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead like someone poured a jug of water down his body. His hands were clammy as he brushed them againts the bed. his hands brushed againts a lond rectangular object as he picked it up. _Oh, just a stupid remote control. Well, I have nothing to do right now so I'll just watch the tellie. _He took a deep breath as he pressed the on button.

"A young lady, aged 21, identified as Lucy Cinders by her father was found slashed by metal pieces, believed to have been propelled by an water explosion. Apparently, the pipe was needing maintenance, but nobody reported it to the management committee. We now bring you to the tragic scene with Rosemary Fielder."

Phoebe Matthews was hugging her pillow tightly. She never loved gruesome scenes, nor blood in any case. She screwed her eyes tightly and forced herself into a fitful sleep. She couldn't. She rubbed her eyes as she looked into her brother's photo. He was prancing about with a new football. How original, Phoebe thought as she smirked. If only she could remove the crane in the background of the picture....

Jeffrey couldn't believe this. His daughter. Gone. Like the wind. Like his wife. Tears were brimming in his eyes, as he placed his hands on his daughter's corspe in the morgue. He looked at her angelic face, rid of color. He burst, weeping over the dead body of his only kin. How could God be so cruel! His daughter's like was not a joke!

" Irony, isn't it. I always wanted to be the first person dead in my family. Looks like it crashed and burned somewhere in God's mailbox. Me and my big mouth." Jeffrey teared up as the undertaker tapped his back lightly.

"Mr Cinders? I know this is.....a difficult time, but....let's just say you have been here for far too long."

He looked at the clock. 7.15 PM. He smiled, but it was a crooked one, with no joy and filled with bitterness. He could come tomorrow. If he could survive a hangover, that is. The worst hangover he had was when his wife died in an aeroplane. She was an elite air stewardess. He slowly stumbled towards the exit, feeling numb all over.

Breyden was manning the crane while eating a chicken pie. He drooled as he took a tentative first bite. He shouldn't have. As he leaned forward, his hand pushed the handle that was controlling the clamp. The clamp released the metal plates it was carrying, as it fell down into the city.

"Shit! Crap! Damn!" Breyden screeched as he scrambled down the ladder of the crane. He accidentally slipped, as his orange vest hooked up with a wooden pole. He screamed as the wooden pole snapped and a fraction of the wood flew into his neck, decapitating him from the inside. Blood flew out from his neck as his arms flailed as he freefall onto the grounds. His innards flew out as he came into contact with the ground, exploding as gore splattered in a huge area around him.

Jeffrey sniffed as he pushed the glass door. He felt like he died, which he wished he was, anyway. His legs felt like lead as he slowly crawled out of the morgue. The metal plates rained down, as they slashed through a scaffolding, Jeffrey realised that the metal plates were about to cut him. He was so shocked, he felled onto the floor, hitting his head. Jeffrey felt woozy after the fall. He couldn't pick himself up. He felt to sick. The metal plates hovered dangerously above him. He half smirked at his near escape, because part of him wanted to die, whereas the other part wanted to live.

Jeffrey taunted fate.

"Hah! Looks like I was built to survive death!"

A screw popped out from the scaffolding, and the scaffolding jerked down, and a sheet of metal severed his neck, spraying blood everywhere, like a water pump.

A/N: How do you like it? I know it's abit unoriginal, but that was the best I could think up! Please review lightly!


End file.
